Senses
by Madilayn
Summary: Each member of the KNT reflects on the relationship between Ken and Joe. WARNINGS: MM Sexual Situations
1. Touch

Touch 

I can feel him as he looks at me. He knows it too, and his lips raise slightly as he registers that.

He's going to keep doing that, teasing me with those looks, the feather light touch as he passes me, casual, yet full of promise. His hand resting casually on my shoulder when he stands behind me. He knows I crave each touch, each look. He knows exactly how to arouse me, how to bring me to fever pitch, and then keep me there for hours. Even before any clothing is removed, before kisses or more serious touches are exchanged.

Just by looking, and those brief, tantalising touches.

He wants to think he can dominate me. Sometimes, I think our whole lives have been a struggle for dominance.

Sometimes, I let him win. Deep down, though, we both know that he's always subordinate to me. 

But when it comes to sex, I let him win. Mostly because I crave how his touch, his teasing makes me feel.

It's to his credit that he never takes advantage of this. For all the challenges, the questions that he throws at me, he never lets our personal connection interfere with our professional needs.

Except in those teasing, tantalising looks and touches. Casual, and yet searing through to my skin.

And we both know I can't get enough of it.

But I know that as much as I crave him, he craves me equally.

He's behind me again, hand on my shoulder, and I look up at him. His lips are giving a standard report, but his eyes and his fingers are caressing.

Yes. Sometimes, I let him win. 

And we wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Hearing

**Hearing**

They think that they're discrete, but they're not. I make sure that Jinpei and I are through with our workouts well before Ken and Joe are, so that the boy isn't inadvertently exposed to what they're doing.

To their credit, though, they would be horrified if he was.

The worst part is at night, especially since my room is next to Joe's. It's not so bad when he goes to Ken, but when it's the other way round (which it usually seems to be) it's hard to get any sleep at all.

What's astonishing is that the pair of them make even sex sound like it's some battle. With them, it probably is.

At least they're getting some, unlike the rest of us.

They've been at it now for a couple of hours. If I wasn't so tired, I'd be impressed by their stamina. At least it sounds like they're enjoying it.

I wonder what the world would think if they knew that the two most feared men were gay? I find it infinitely amusing that a certain Condor is obviously a very happy bottom, if what I hear is correct. Should be – they're loud enough.

It's not often I've got something to pay out on Joe with, so I'm going to have to think about little things I can drop to him.

I can still hear them. It's now gone beyond a joke, and I pick up a shoe and throw it against the wall. "Some of us are trying to sleep," I yell.

That's done it. They've gone very quiet now.

Means I can get some sleep.

Tomorrow, I'll start getting some of what Joe's always giving me back on him.

I think I'll also ask Ken if they can make a permanent move to his room. Then I won't keep falling asleep on the job.


	3. Smell

**Smell**

I hate the smell of fresh coffee. For me, it represents the destruction of all of my hopes, the breaking of my heart.

It was late one night, we were all confined to the base, and I was feeling restless.

I thought I'd spend some of this sleepless time getting through some of the endless paperwork that Ken seems to throw at me, and that a cup of coffee would work well with that.

When I opened the door to our rec room, the sharp aroma of fresh coffee hit me and I smiled, knowing that it was likely I'd encounter Ken there.

Have you ever had one split moment when you know that your life has just changed forever? That nothing you ever hoped or dreamed was going to happen?

That's what happened to me.

I'd always had in the back of my mind that when this madness was over, Ken and I would go the whole married with kids routine. After all, what else does a girl think when a guy keeps putting his arm around her, keeps insisting she go with him on missions?

I could have lived with another woman – that would have been just a small obstacle to overcome.

I can't compete with Joe, though.

I stood there, the sharp tang of coffee filling my nostrils, as I saw Ken and Joe, both naked as the day they were born, Ken on the couch, Joe on his knees between Ken's legs, sucking his cock, with every sign of enjoyment.

I might have been able to cope with that. After all, I know just how much guys like that.

What I can't cope with is Ken's words.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You know just how I love it, Joe."

This has obviously been going on for some time.

I must have made some sound, because they both stopped and sprang up. If it wasn't so tragic, I would have found it amusing. It's hard to look menacing when you've got a hard-on, and when one of you has evidence around his mouth of what he's been doing.

And the thing I remember most is the sharp smell of fresh coffee.

I hate the smell of fresh coffee, because it represents the end of my dreams.


	4. Taste

**Taste**

I'm always fascinated at how he tastes. It's constantly changing, and yet there's always that same underlying tang that I know is his.

Every time I taste him, I decide that it's _that_taste I love the best.

Until next time.

I thought, at one time, that the taste of his come in my mouth was what I loved to taste most about him. But then, I tasted his skiin, sweaty from a workout and that was best. Then in the shower, clean and tasting of water, and I loved that too.

How does he taste so damn good? I even love the taste when I rim him.

I want to go on doing my taste tests forever. Pinning him down as I lazily move over his body, licking and sucking, tasting.

It's not him that stops it, but me. His taste brings me to a fever pitch, and before I know it, I'm begging him to fuck me. Oh god, I love how he tastes when he fucks me, his sweat-slicked skin has a different taste than it does after a workout or a battle.

I'm frightened that I've catalogued how he tastes, but I can't help it.

He's moving in closer now. I can't get over how much I love kissing him. I've never been a kissing sort of person, but with him I am. For hours.

So good.

And I've found the taste I love best. I love how he tastes when we kiss, slow and loving, sharing each other's life-breath.

I want to go on tasting it forever.


	5. Sight

**Sight**

Something's happened. Onechan's really upset, and won't talk to anybody about it. She's been avoiding Ken and Joe, and won't even look at them when we're on a mission.

They're not much better. Ken keeps blushing when he looks at Onechan, and Joe looks uncomfortable at some of the things that Ryu says to him, too softly for me to hear.

They're keeping something from me. I can see it.

I watched Ken touch Jun the other day, and she flinched! She's never done that before, even when he hit her.

I don't know what to do. Everybody's unhappy when we're together, and it shouldn't be like that.

Ken's huddled at his desk now, and Joe's over there. He's got his hands on Ken's shoulders, rubbing them, and Ken seems to be relaxing a little.

Onechan's really upset about that, though. I offered to get her some coffee and she just ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Normally, I'd go to Ken and ask him, but I can see that Onechan would be even more upset if I did that.

He loves her, doesn't he?

This is my family. It's all I have. I hate watching it disintegrate.


End file.
